


Greatest Fear

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Greatest Fear

Clint always had nightmares.  
Being a spy,  
It was an occupational hazard.  
After Loki his nightmares had gotten worse.  
But his most horrifying ones started,  
After Jeremy was born.  
His biggesr nightmare was,  
Turning like his own father.  
Failing both Natasha and his son.  
The nightmares slowly disappated,  
As he adjusted to fatherhood.  
Plus Natasha was there to comfort him.

They comfort each other.   
Natasha too has her insecurities.   
They both are afraid of screwing up,  
Since there childhoods weren't so good.  
But their son wont suffer like them.


End file.
